100 Tails
by Lupa Wolfe
Summary: A series of one shots that deal with many different pairings and situations.  First up is Dreams.  Kikyo haunts Inuyasha in more ways that one.  Then Cold, in which Sesshoumaru has a message for Inuyasha and a ordinary carrier pigeon isn't going to cut it
1. 001: Dreams

Disclaimer: All characters are the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. I, in no way, claim them to be mine. All actions and interpretations are purely fictitious and may not be true in relation to canon law. Thanks, and please don't sue me!

Dreams

He wanted to tangle his hands in her hair. Her beautiful straight black hair. She was leaning over him, staring down at him, her shining raven hair creating a curtain of artificial night around the two of them. A night that the predawn glow could not breach, try as it would.

"Inuyasha."

He closed his eyes and absorbed the sound of his name on her lips.

"Inuyasha… It's time to get up." The ends of her hair tickled his cheek and he didn't need to open his eyes to know she had tried futilely to tuck part of her hair back behind her ear.

"Never." He muttered.

"Stubborn." She said, laughing softly. "Perhaps some temptation can persuade you to rise?"

"You can certainly try." He said, lips twitching.

He opened his eyes and watched her lower his face to his. When her lips were a hairs breath away from his, she stopped and spoke, "Inuyasha, it's time to get up."

"What about that temptation you promised me?" He said, frowning.

"Inuyasha, wake up."

He blinked and Kikyo disappeared, replaced by a different, but similar face and scent. The hair was wrong. It wasn't supposed to be short and wavy. It was supposed to be a curtain of night… a shield from the outside world. But her eyes… those were the same.

"C'mon, sleepy head." Kagome said. "You never sleep this late. Are you sick?"

He sat up quickly, "Feh. Demons don't get sick."

She frowned, "Liar. You've been sick before."

"I'm not sick, okay?" He said, aggravated

"Well, fine!" She rose from her knees and put her hands on her hips, "Excuse me for worrying about you!" She stomped toward the exit of the hut where they had taken shelter in the night before. She paused there, the anger visibly draining from her. "Do you remember what you were dreaming about?" She asked.

He didn't ask how she knew he had dreamed. She was more like Kikyo in that way. He did. He remembered the delicate curve of her cheek, the sound of his name on her lips, and especially her long black hair.

"No."

She looked at him, with an unreadable expression on her face, "Oh. Well, we're all waiting outside for you. Whenever you're ready." And she left.

He rubbed a hand over his eyes, still haunted by his dream, wondering why he lied to someone who could tell. "Dammit…"

He stood, sword in hand, and left the hut. Leaving the night behind, again, to follow the light.

A/N: This is a one shot, but I'll be putting about… 99 other short one shots here. It's a drabble series. Up next is Cold. And Sesshoumaru is in it. So yes, they will all range in different pairings and characters, so don't be put off by the fact that Kikyo is in this first one. **If you read, review. Telling me what you think is the best encouragement you can give. ** I have the next two already written, so depending on how many of you respond will determine how soon, if ever, that I update. Thanks in advance to those that do!


	2. 002: Cold

Disclaimer still applies.

Cold

People and demons both liken his gaze, his very demeanor, to that of an icy wind. And not the kind that blows at you teasingly and you merely tighten your coat against it. The kind so cold that you're unable to even move.

That was what she felt, looking into Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"You are my mutt half blooded brother's woman, are you not?" He said aloofly.

"No." She managed to say.

He surveyed her for a moment longer, searchingly, and then made a sound of mild agitation. Humans all looked so alike. One could hardly blame him for mistaking one weed with another. He walked past her, robes making a quiet timid swooshing sound, as if afraid to make more noise and annoying its wearer.

"I'm not his woman." She said, plucking up her courage. She wouldn't be a meek little mouse for anyone. Least of all a stuck up snob like Inuyasha's brother!

He stopped, was silent, and then spoke without turning around, "Then you are the woman he travels with."

"Yeah," She said, confidently, "What of it?"

He turned around and walked back to her. He pinned her with his icy merciless eyes and she just barely resisted the urge to shrink away. "I was simply going to issue my worthless brother a warning, though now I see that will not suffice at all." His hand shot out from its hiding place within Sesshoumaru's long sleeves and Kagome knew no more.

She was so cold… she hated the cold. She dreamed that she was plowing through feet and feet of fluffy pure white snow, trying to get past it, but unable to because every step she took made her fall back two.

"Kagome!" Someone called her name, sounding as if they were miles and mile away.

The ground shook and she heard the voice again, "Kagome! Dammit! Wake up!"

And suddenly she was looking up into a pair of moons. Her brain felt sluggish, and struggled to keep up. Two moons? That wasn't right… She blinked and the moons became the worried eyes of Inuyasha.

"Oh, thank goodness! She's awake." She heard Sango's voice, somewhere outside her field of vision.

"What…" She said hoarsely, and stopped, surprised by how much her throat hurt.

"We found you passed out." Miroku said, also outside her line of sight. "Do you remember what happened to you? It's a miracle that you survived, to be honest."

Kagome remembered and was about to tell them about it, when she noticed the presence of something in her hand. She opened it to what it was, expecting it to be piece of bark or something.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said, staring at the artfully folded message in Kagome's palm.

Miroku took the paper from her. She seemed to be having trouble absorbing her surroundings. Like tunnel vision, or something. She closed her eyes as Miroku opened the note carefully, so that she could listen clearly to what it said.

"'Dear half blood mongrel,

If you value your woman,

Keep her close to you. 

She is rather dim,

and recklessly challenged me.

Love, Sesshoumaru.'"

Miroku paused after reading it, as if to ponder over it, then chuckled, "It's a haiku."

"Sarcastic bastard." Inuyasha snarled, "I'll kill him!"

"How rude…" Kagome muttered to herself, "After I told him I wasn't his woman…"

"Hey, it's got gold leaf on it!" Miroku chortled, already planning on selling the paper.

A/N: Thanks yumichan999 and rpalaniy for replying :]. I love reading reviews 3.

Up next is Jealously. Then Current.


End file.
